Goddess of Death and insanity
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: Thor and Loki are sent to Alfheim to marry one of the princess and join Alfheim and Asgurd together. they have 8 months to pick who will be wed. it may or may not go into the Thor movies and the Avengers, rated M for language.
1. Leaving Asgurd

Goddess of Death Chapter 1

A-N: Alfheim is the realm of the elves (Elves mean elf). Sorry I may have trouble writing in how they talk but I'll try. Enjoy!

~takes place before the first Thor movie ~

"Father you wanted to see us?" Thor asked walking in the throne room while Loki followed, "Father what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Loki asked. "Yes, this matter is very important for the further of Asgard. The King of Alfheim and myself want to join are realms together though marriage. The King of Alfheim has two daughters one from his first marriage a long with two sons but they are elves. But he remarried after his wife passed on to and citizen of Asgard over 500 years ago and had another daughter she is also an elve but she is also part goddess, goddess of Death and insanity. One of you will marry one of the princesses and join our kingdom together. We are going there tomorrow morning you two will be stay there for 8 months and if you two do not pick how will marry how with the princesses the King of Alfheim and myself will choice for the four of you" Odin said. "Father if the King of Alfheim is married to a citizen of Asgard aren't our kingdom already joined?" Thor asked, "She was only a citizen if she was a princess then yes, but she was not. The kingdoms have to be joined by royal blood. You two should get packing, Sif and the Warrior Three will be join you for the 8 months" Odin said dismissing his sons. "Yes father" Loki said before leaving with Thor.

~Next day at the bifrost~

"it's hard to believe when we return to Asgard one of you will be married" Fandral said. "it appears so" Thor said, "I wonder what they are like?" Loki asked himself aloud. "I hope they have a feast for us tonight" Volstagg said, "is all you think about is food?" Sif asked teasing Volstagg. Hogun remained silent as he did most of the time, before any of them had time to say another word Odin and Frigga stepped in the Bifrost. "Thor, Loki your Mother and myself will check in on you two thought out the 8 months, The King Of Alfheim said he would treat you like his own son. Good luck My Sons" Odin said, "I will miss you My Sons" Frigga said hugging Thor then Loki. "The portal is open your highness" Heimdall said to Odin. After getting Frigga to let go of Loki they went thought the portal.

~In Alfheim's Portal~

They appeared in a bifrost that looked the same to the one in Asgard. "Welcome to Alfheim Princes of Asgard and friends, I'm Zeev the Gate Keeper of Alfheim" a man said he was very strong looking with a crimson leather tank top metal buckles going across the middle and a gray cape coving his right arm and silver cuffs coving his forearms and crimson leather pants and black boots, he had red velvet hair to his shoulder and covering left blue eye his ear were in a point about 3 inches long and about a inch or two taller than Thor. "Nice meet you" Loki said being polite while Thor, Sif, and the Warrior three walked out to see a forest in all directions but a dirt path going straight out of the Bifrost.

There were three men with horse one looked to be a prince and one girl who looked to be a princess. Thor walked over to the 'princess' "Hello I'm Thor Odinson, My brother Loki, Sif, and the Warrior three. Nice to meet you Princess" Thor said to the 'princess' how had leather purple shorts and black boot that went over 'her' knee about 2 inches over and a light purple vest with one button holding it together very reviling for a 'Girl' but a dark purple clock coved 'her' shoulder and went to the bottom of 'her' shorts. 'she' had long light green hair in a pony tail that when to 'her' waist and big purple eyes 'her' ear were in a point about 3 inches long, and a gold band around 'her' head and about half a foot shorter than Thor (yes all of these people high are going to be compared to Thors). Before the 'princess' could say anything the prince fell to the ground laughing really hard he had white hair that went to his shoulders and the left side had a braid in it his eye were purple his ear were 3 inches long as well, his face was girly looking but you could tell he was a guy. He was wearing white leather pants and black boots he had cloth shirt but coved with silver chest armor his forearm were covers with silver cuffs and a white cape hanging from his shoulders and a silver band around his for head. He was an inch or two shorter than Thor. "I'm Prince Skyler the third child of The King of Alfheim" Skyler said. (yes the 'princess' is a guy the hints all the 'her' and 'she') "I'm sorry I thought" Thor said quickly, "it's fine ever one thinks he's a girl, and anyone who makes me laugh and/or thinks my brother a girl is a friend of mine Thor Odinson" the prince said standing and walking over to their group.

"Well anyway I'm prince Arion our sister are at the castle still, we have some horse for you and your brother and friends. But it seem we are one short. So how about the fair maid ride with me" he said walking to Sif and bowing a little and holding her hand up to kiss her knuckles. Sif blushed slightly "Pervert as always" Skyler said walking to his horse and climbing on it. "I'm not a pervert" Arion said a little mad at his brother, "Whatever you say bro, whatever you say" Skyler said. (the other two guy were just guards wearing silver armor) "Oh before I forget Zeev Father wants you to be at the feast, before you say no you have to stay by to gate these two guards will drag you there if you do not come on your own will you work too hard" Arion said will Zeev nodded his head.

~they rode to the castle everyone on their own horse except Sif who rode with Prince Arion (the town is unimportant to my story so I'm going to skip the description of it)~

They came up to a stone castle, with a green short haired man to his hair line to above his nose was a black leather mask neatly stitched to his skin coving his eyes the leather mask went to a point at the top of his nose and covered some of his checks as well. His ears were normal ear like human ears, his skin was a light white gray color. He was wearing black leather pants and boots, also a long sleeve black leather shirt on his upper arms there are two buckles on each side and leather gloves with the fingers cut out of the gloves. He was a inch shorter than Thor. "Dexter were is Xandra you never leave he side" Skyler asked hopping off his horse, "M-m-ma m-ma t-tol-told m-me t-to w-wait he-here f-fo-for y-you t-two" Dexter stuttered. "I didn't know one of the Princess had a kid" Loki said aloud, "Dexter a Zombie, Xandra built him out of body part she found in the grave yard. She just calls him her son" Arion explained as he help Sif down from his horse being a gentlemen. "Thank you" Sif said, "No need to thank me my lady" Arion said. "odd creature" Thor said to himself thinking about the Zombie.

"Dexter do you know if fathers in the thrown room?" Arion asked as everyone asked walked in the castle every thing was earth colored toned and flowers in vase every where. "H-how w-woul-would I-I k-kn-know I wa-was ou-out-outs-outside wa-wait-waiting f-for yo-you t-two" Dexter said in his normal stuttered. "Good point" Arion said walking down the hall, Skyler, Dexter, Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warrior followed.

A Women walked over to the group. She had long blonde hair French braid around her head then the rest was braid hanging over her right shoulder with a silver tiara out lined with gold on her head. Her eye were a dark pink color that matched her lipstick perfectly, she was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that touched the ground her long gloves reached her upper arms and matched her dress, About an inch or two shorter than Thor (she does not have elf ear she Asgaurdian. the mother of the youngest princess). "Hello you must be the Princes from Asgard, welcome to Alfheim. My husband and my daughter are waiting in the throne room, Oh my I forgot to introduce myself I'm Esperanza the Queen of Alfheim" Esperanza said smiling warmly. "Nice to meet you Queen Esperanza" Thor said, "It's an honor" Loki said. "My Queen" Sif and The Warrior three said bowing there head and following the Princes and Dexter. The Queen followed.

They arrived at two huge double doors, two guards open the doors. A Man looking no older than 20 with long white hair to his waist in a ponytail with m some hair outside the ponytail hanging down with a thin braid on the left side. His eyes were purple his ears were in a point about 3 inches long and taller than Thor by 6 inches. He was wearing silver and black armor with a vine pattern on it black sleeves with silver forearm armor, also black pants and sliver boots with a gold crown (just a band with but with point coming up from the top) with silver outline. he was talking to a guard while they walked in the guard walked out the door as the king turned around "Hello Odinsons and warriors of Asgaurd, I'm King Aeron. Nice to meet you" Aeron said. "I'm Thor 1st born son of Odin" Thor introduced, "Loki 2nd born of Odin" Loki introduced. "Sif" Sif said, "Fandral" Fandral said. "Volstagg" Volstagg said, "Hogun" Hugun said. "I hope your stay here will be suitable, if you need anything please let me know or one of the guards, boy can you two get your sisters" Aeron said. "I'll get Miniel" Arion said, "I don't want to get Xandra she scares me" Skyler said. "I-I'l-I'll g-ge-get h-her" Dexter said walking out with Arion. "Skyler you don't have to get Xandra, so please stop hiding behind me" Aeron said with a chuckle.

~10 minutes later~

Arion walked back in with a girl with long green hair her knees pushed behind her 2 inch elf ears. She was 2 inches shorter than Thor, purple eyes. She was wearing a white mini skirt the bottom was outlined with gold and the waistband as well. Her top started right above her stomach then up to a sleeve less top and v down a little, with a golden flown pattern she had white boots that went 2 inches above her knee with a golden rim. White gloves a thumb hold and one hole for the rest of her hand it went up to her upper arm with a golden rim around the top and hand hole, she had a gold chocker necklace that matched her gold tiara. "Hello I'm Miniel. Nice to meet you Odinsons, other people" Miniel said ignoring Sif and the Warrior three and looking at the princes. "Nice to meet you I'm Thor, my brother Loki, our friends lady Sif and th…" Thor said before being cut off, "You look really strong you must work out a lot" Miniel said. "Yes I practice my fighting a lot" Thor said.

Dexter walked in and walked over to the group. Then a girl walked in her ears were normal size but were still in a point, she was about a inch shorter than Thor her hair was white and went to her waist it was wavy. Her eye was wine red the other coved by a black eye patch with a silver cross on it. Her right arm was completely bone as was here left leg you could tell because her long black skirt had a cut to show her leg the skirt had a silver chain belt it had a big silver cross attached to it that rested on her left hip touching her bone leg, her shoe were simple silver flats. On the right side of her stomach was a birthmark shape like a skull, she was wearing a top that looked like a black swimsuit top it tied behind her neck her finger nails were really long and painted black, her lipstick was black witch made her pale skin glow and dark eyeliner, her nose was pierced with a silver skull stud on her nose that matched her skull belly bottom ring. She gave the group a creepy smile showing off her pointed shark like teeth. She walked closer "Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, Thor, Loki, hehehehehehe" She chuckle creepily, "Stop acting all creepy, sorry people she doesn't know she tries to creep out" Miniel said. Dexter walked over to Xandra and held her hand "M-m-ma m-ma" Dexter said. "I'm sorry Mommy didn't mean to scare you" Xandra said hugging her 'son', "How did you know are names?" Thor asked. "I used my magic and heard you introduce yourself to my Father" Xandra said as she lifted her bone hand and the bones glowed purple for a minute. "I'll have some guards to show you to your rooms your bags are already in there, if you need anything let me know" Aeron said, "I hope to see you at the feast tonight" Aeron added before they left. The guards showed them to their rooms.

* * *

I'll try to update it every other month


	2. The Feast

Goddess of Death Chapter 2

The feast was big a bunch of villagers and guards, the King and Queen were at one table with Zeev and some other guard. Arion, Skyler, and Miniel were sitting with Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warrior three, Xandra and Dexter were sitting at an table alone everyone to scared to sit by her. "You Alfheims know how to have a feast" Volstagg said, "umm… thanks" Arion said. "Why does Xandra sit by herself?" Thor asked, "Everybody scared of her including me" Skyler said. "I tried she just stared at me then I left she was creeping me out" Arion said, "She always a creep, that why nobody like her" Miniel said somewhat snobby. Loki rose from his seat "I'm going to try to talk to her" Loki said walking over to her table, "he'll be back" Arion said with a chuckle".

"Hello Xandra" Loki said sitting across from Xandra and Dexter. Xandra looked a little shock that someone was sitting near her, "Why do you choice to sit by me, most people fear me" Xandra ask. "I see nothing to fear" Loki said, Xandra raised her bone hand over the vase of flower and a purple glow wrapped around her bones as her hand was over the flower the flower wilted and died. "I that why people fear you because you have magic?" Loki said as his hand glowed green and the flower revived, "You have magic?!" Xandra looked at him shocked. "I hope so since I just revived the flowers" Loki said sarcastically, "At you look normal, no pointy teeth, no bone arms or leg" Xandra said drinking her wine. "Everyone definition of normal is different, but if people fear you because you look different only shows that their the true monsters" Loki said, "Are you flirting Silver Tongue, and in front of my son" Xandra laughed.

Arion, Skyler, Miniel were looking at the table that Xandra, Dexter, and Loki were at, "He got Xandra to laugh?" Arion said in shock. "Is that not normal?" Thor asked, "Yes, she only laughs at peoples pain and her pranks" Skyler said. "No doubt Loki using his Silver Tongue" Fandral said chuckling.

"I am not flirting, I'm just saying I know how it feels to be different, like you don't belong" Loki said, "Your alright Silver Tongue" Xandra said. "But I should tell you every one who ever got close to me got killed, I didn't kill them Death just follows me Being a Goddess of Death and insanity" Xandral said. "Me being the God of Mischief I can't help but think it will be fun" Loki said. "Ok" Xandra laughed, "So what do you usually do at feast?" Loki asked. "I usually get so drunk that I have no memory of what happens at the feast" Xandra said, "Sounds fun, I'll get us some more wine then" Loki said getting up walking over to a table and taking two bottled of wine and going back to the table.

"That a lot of wine" Volstagg said, "I like how we are all just spying on them now" Arion laughed. "Looks like she talked him into getting drunk with her" Miniel said, "Xandral always get drunk at feast" Skyler said. "That going to fun to mess with a Drunk Loki" Fandral laughed, "I never Seen my brother Drunk Before" Thor said. "He did that one time but he just passed out" Sif said, "Oh yes, I really shouldn't have had the drinking contest with him" Thor said.

~20 minutes later (there are a bunch of other drunk people)~

"*hic* That's why tomatoes are blue" Loki said taking another drink finishing his 2nd bottle of wine, while Xandra finished hers 2nd bottle "Blue is a funny word bbbllluuuueee~ *hic*" Xandra laughed. "Bbbbllluuuuueeeee~" Loki sung, "Rose are red, Violets are blue, I'm and hungry, how about you" Xandra sung. "I think I would look sexy *hic* with a mustache" Loki said, "And a toe Tattoo" Xandra added. "yes" Loki laughed. "You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht" Xandra sang. (song: you so vain By: Carly Simon)

"Your hat strategically dipped below one eye your scarf it was apricot" Loki sung

"You had one eye in the mirror as you watch yourself gavotte" Xandra sung switching lines with Loki

"And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner they'd be your partner, and" Loki

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you" Xandra

"You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you don't you? Don't you?" Loki

"Great they're singing now" Sif said

"You had me several years ago when I was still quite naïve" Xardra

"There just having a bit of fun" Fandral said

"Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair and that you would never leave" Loki

"I never seen my brother act like this before" Thor said

"But you gave away the things you love and one of them was me" Xandra

"Xandra does this a lot" Arion said

"I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee cloude in my coffee, and" Loki sung now on the table helping Xandra up nobody really noticed because other drunk people were doing weirder stuff.

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you" Xandra sung in to a spoon.

"You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you don't you? Don't you? Don't you?" Loki they danced on the instrumental part (Loki was dancing like Tom Hiddlestom the person who play Loki find it on youtube)

"Loki has some interesting dance moves" Volstagg said

"I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee clouds in my coffee, and" Loki

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you" Xardra

"You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you Don't you? Don't you?" Loki

"Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won" Xandra

"Then you flew your lear jet up to nova scotia to see the total eclipse of the sun" Loki

"Well, you're where you should be all the time and when you're not, you're with" Xandra

"Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend wife of a close friend, and" Loki

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you" Xandra

"you're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you don't you? Don't you? Don't you?" Loki

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you" Xandra

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you" Loki

"You're so vain you probably think this song is about you" Xandra and Loki sung the last line together they also sung (Dancing Queen by: ABBA)

Dexter help Loki and Xandra off the table and picked up Xandra bride style and grabbed Loki arm and walked over to their table "Y-y-you-your br-brother, I-I'-I'm t-tak-taking m-m-ma m-ma t-to b-bed" Dexter said letting go of Loki and walking away with Xandra. "I'm going to head out too" Miniel said walking off, "Us to" Arion said looking at Skyler who was leaning on him asleep. Arion picked his brother up and walked off, Loki's checks were red you could tell he was drunk just by the look in his green eyes. "Brother are you ok?" Thor asked, "Yeah I'm great" Loki said trying to keep in balance. "Perhaps I should take you to your room" Thor said, "No I'm fine *hic* I don't need help *hic*" Loki took on step and tripped over his own feet and falling face first into the ground, Thor walked over to see if Loki's ok "Who put the ground here" Loki said as Tor help him up. "The ground is always there, Now let me help you to your room brother" Thor said while helping him getting balanced once more. "I'll come too things to black mail him about later, "As will I he being most amusing" Fandral said. "might as well" Volstagg said, Hogun nodded as they got up.

Thor tried to help Loki walk but gave up and picked Loki up and put him over his shoulder, "I can fly *hic*" Loki said. "Brother how much did you drink?" Thor asked, "Purple" Loki answered. "Purple that a lot would you say Volstagg" Fandral laughed, "I'd say so" Volstagg chucked. "Loki try not to get air sick flying there" Sif laughed as she followed the group down the hall, "Ok, but why is this dragon I'm riding have a red cape? Wait… WHERE MY BROTHER?!" Loki asked panic for a minute. "I'm right her Loki" Thor said, "Thor when did you get on the dragon?" Loki asked. Thor decide to humor his brother "I just got on the dragon" Thor said, "ok" Loki said. They walked down to hall way in silence for a while in tell "Thor?" Loki asked, "Yes Loki?" Thor asked back. "Are you mad at Loki?" Loki asked as he started to cry, "he talking in third person now" Fandral, "And caying" Sif added. "he really can't hold his wine can he" Volstagg, "it not his fault he drunk a purple amount" Fanfral laughter.

"I'm not mad at you Loki, we're almost to your room" Thor said to Loki, "You sure Thor is not mad Loki" Loki asked once again as Thor reached Loki bedroom door. "Yes, Thor is not mad at Loki" Thor said and he open the door and walked over to his bed and set Loki down on his bed. "Ok" Loki said as his eye still watery, "Now lay down and try to get some rest ok?" Thor said. "Ok" Loki said looking up, Thor, Sif, The Warrior three left.

~the next morning~

"Brother Time to wake up" Thor said bursting through the door with Sif, and The Warrior three. "Ugg… not so loud" Loki said as he was still in his clothes from last night and blank covering him and a pillow over his face. "Come on it a beautiful day" Fandral said opening the blinds and letting light in as Thor took the pillow from his face "The light hurts" Loki said squinting his eyes, "well you did drink a lot last night you, Thor asked you how mush u had you said 'purple'" Volstagg said trying to hold in a laugh. "Yes and in the dining hall you were singing and dancing with Xandra" Sif said, "You couldn't walk so Thor carried you here and you thought you were flying" Fandral said. "You also were crying think I was mad at you 'Is Thor mad at Loki?'" Thor laughed. "Ugg… just kill me now" Loki said, "it's fine brother we're all friends here" Thor said. Loki finally sat up "I'm going to take a shower I smell like wine, I'll meet you at breakfast" Loki said, "Ok Brother" Thor said leaving with Sif and the Warrior three.

* * *

Two in one day yay please comment :)


	3. AN

I'm done with this story it too hard to write if someone wants to use these chapter to write there own go right ahead I'm better at anime


End file.
